


Однажды в зимний вечер

by Grenzy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenzy/pseuds/Grenzy
Summary: Вихрящийся снег. Ночь. Безмолвный парк. И две спрятавшиеся от всего мира души.





	Однажды в зимний вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Это всё просто первый снег. И счастье маленького ребёнка(меня).  
> SYML — Mr. Sandman  
> SYML — Where's my love  
> Желательно, слушать только в таком порядке.   
> Приятного чтения с:

Мне всегда казалось,   
Что зима — пора депрессий.   
К сердцу пробираясь,  
Замораживала всё.

  
  
      Меж деревьев по усыпанному снегом тротуару в свете фонарей неспешно вышагивал молодой мужчина, закинув голову назад и наблюдая, как, кружа в танце, ветер нёс маленькие снежинки по ведомой только ему траектории. То неожиданно лёгким освежающим потоком отправлял их прямо в лицо, то, играючи замирая, позволял им самим выбирать свой путь, на крохотные мгновения создавая настоящую сказку. Здесь, среди голых стволов клёна, было тихо. Не доносился ни гул автомобилей, что продолжали свой путь даже в такую ночь, ни радостные крики местных, вышедших поздравить каждого встречного. Лишь отзвуки редких салютов гремели где-то поверх оголённых крон, застревая в мощных и частых ветках, практически не беспокоя тишину зимнего парка.   
  
      Ривай остановился у одного из невысоких фонарей, что стояли по обе стороны небольшой аллеи и освещали дорогу каждому путнику, и закрыл глаза. На неприкрытую шапкой голову, мягко оседая на тёмных волосах снежинками, опускалась приятная прохлада, остужая тяжёлые мысли. Ощущая на лице лёгкое покалывание мороза, он услышал тихий и мелодичный перебор струн гитары и двинулся в сторону звука, ступая с главной аллеи на узкую асфальтированную дорожку, что уводила в сердце спящего парка. Подходя ближе к давно забытой людьми детской площадке, он услышал голос, ещё более тихий, чем мелодия, вырывавшаяся из-под подушечек тонких длинных пальцев. Ривай замер у самого входа на площадку, рассматривая в паре метрах от него парня. Тот сидел на качелях боком к нему, склонившись над гитарой, одной ногой немного раскачиваясь и чуть двигаясь в такт мелодии. Из-под низко опущенной покрытой мелкими снежинками головы доносился голос. Чуть хриплый и нежный, он призывал Песочного человека* подарить ему сновидение о прекрасном юноше**.   
  
      А парень вновь и вновь играл одну и ту же мелодию, без устали перебирая струны замёрзшими пальцами и повторяя умоляющие слова. Он не слышал приближающихся шагов, не чувствовал мороза, что потихоньку покрывал его отросшие волосы и пуховик снегом. Словно в мороке, Эрен поднял голову к небу, распахнув глаза, и замер, споткнувшись на полуслове. Наблюдая за снегопадом, он перебрал пару струн и улыбнулся. Сначала едва заметно, словно бы робко, как и чувство умиротворения, аккуратно прикоснувшееся к сердцу. А затем по-настоящему, так, будто счастлив.   
  
      Ривай расположился на лавочке совсем рядом с качелями, закинув левую ногу на колено и устроив под боком рюкзак, и достал скетчбук, открыв его на чистой странице и вынув из толстой крепкой пружины карандаш. Окидывая частыми взглядами фигуру парня, он делал аккуратные штрихи, прорисовывая мягкие черты лица, улыбку на тонких губах, растрёпанные тёмные волосы. Застывшие на струнах пальцы. Полузастёгнутую куртку. Золотистый ключ на толстом чёрном шнурке, свисавший с шеи. Выглядывавшие из-за края свитера ключицы. Гриф гитары. И незашнурованные зимние конверсы на ногах. Когда он вновь услышал хриплый притягивающий голос, вздрогнул и поднял голову, смотря, как парень всё так же улыбался и теперь просил исчезнувшую любовь вернуться к нему***, чуть хмуря брови, вкладывая в каждое слово, в каждый звук свою душу. Ривай перевернул лист и начал новый рисунок, детальный портрет, практически не отрывая внимательного взгляда от раскачивающейся фигуры.   
  
      Лишь спустя пару повторов песни Эрен услышал шорох карандаша по бумаге, столь знакомый ему звук — сколько исписанных листов с неудачными рифмами за его плечами, даже не пересчитать, — прекратил играть и удивлённо повернул голову в сторону лавочки, сталкиваясь взглядом с мужчиной. Проведя ноющими пальцами по струнам, он вновь улыбнулся, окинув того взглядом и безошибочно заметив скетчбук у него в руке.   
  
      Ривай без устали перелистывал один лист за другим, на каких-то делая быстрые наброски, на других прорисовывая мелочи: едва заметные с расстояния шрамы на оголённых костяшках, тонкие ключицы и мощную шею с практически незаметно бьющейся артерией, круглую серёжку в ушном хряще. Время от времени ловил на себе его, незнакомца, заинтересованные короткие взгляды. И вскоре закрыл скетчбук, убрал его обратно в рюкзак, слушая мелодию струн, и устремил взгляд в небо, снова наблюдая за плывущими по воздуху снежинками.   
  
      — Хотите выпить? — неожиданно прозвучал вопрос от сидящего на качелях. Ривай перевёл на него взгляд, но ничего не ответил.   
  
      Перехватив гитару одной рукой, другой подняв за собой рюкзак, Эрен встал и неспешно приблизился к лавочке. Сел, подняв и скрестив ноги, поставил гитару возле лавки и, порывшись пару секунд в рюкзаке, вытянул литровую стеклянную бутылку с неизвестным содержимым: этикетка попусту отсутствовала.   
  
      — У меня, правда, стаканчиков нет, — снова подал он голос, всматриваясь вглубь портфеля, а затем обернулся к мужчине, протягивая бутылку. — Можете отпить первым, если брезгуете. — Эрен улыбнулся.   
  
      Ривай тихо хмыкнул и равнодушно бросил, отворачиваясь:  
  
      — Пей уже.   
  
      Эрен открутил пробку, сжав её в кулаке, и уже хотел сделать пару глотков, как остановился.   
  
      — В эту ночь принято загадывать желание, — прошептал он, смотря перед собой, и замолчал.   
  
      — У меня есть две теории на этот счёт, — спустя пару минут нарушил молчание Ривай. — Первая — мы предчувствуем то, что должно случиться с нами в будущем, и потому загадываем именно это. Вторая — мы настолько отчаянно хотим желаемое, что буквально притягиваем его, ухватившись за хвост жар-птицы.   
  
      Эрен вздохнул.   
  
      — Чего же я отчаянно хочу?.. — Он чуть съехал по лавочке ниже и откинул голову на деревянную спинку, вглядываясь в тёмно-серое, совсем как глаза собеседника, небо. «Найти того  _единственного_ », — эхом пронеслось из глубины сознания, задев тяжёлые чувства, и Эрен опрокинул бутылку, делая пару внушительных глотков, и, забавно сморщившись, передал её незнакомцу.   
  
      — И чего же ты отчаянно хочешь? — Ривай прикладываться к принятой бутылке не спешил.   
  
      Эрен весело глянул на собеседника.   
  
      — Разве вы не знаете правил? Скажешь — не сбудется.   
  
      Ривай только хмыкнул и точно так же откинул голову на спинку.  
  
      — Чего же отчаянно хочется мне... — прошептал он едва слышно и задумался. «Найти  _того_ , кто подарит свободу», — стремительно пронёсся ответ, широким росчерком полоснув по болезненно сжавшемуся сердцу. Он, подобно незнакомцу, опрокинул бутылку и точно так же сделал пару глотков. — Ну и пойло, — сморщившись, прошипел Ривай. — Ты что, контрабандист? — хмыкнул он, ощущая на кончике языка крепкий ром, который обычно сопровождает моряков, а то и пиратов из сказок, в далёких путешествиях, и вернул бутылку, уловив в глазах напротив едва заметную зелень радужки.   
  
      Музыкант только улыбнулся и протянул руку:   
  
      — Эрен.   
  
      — Ривай, — подумав с полсекунды, представился и художник, в ответ пожимая холодную ладонь.   
  
      Пока оторванные от мира наслаждались тишиной зимнего парка и компанией друг друга, в центре города часы на старой башне пробили ровно двенадцать раз.   
  


Впервые за многие и долгие года она,  
Не проронив и слова, тихо крепко обняла.

**Author's Note:**

> * Песочный человек (аннл. Sandman) — фольклорный персонаж, который, согласно поверьям, дарит сон.   
> ** SYML — Mr. Sandman  
> *** SYML — Where's my love


End file.
